Gauntlets (Hyrule Warriors)
'''Gauntlets' is an alternate weapon moveset used by Link in Hyrule Warriors. It is described as a power-gauntlet-and-flail-combo set, perfect for devastating attacks by combining the Gauntlets strength-enhancing power to allow Link to easily carry a heavy Ball and Chain without it limiting his movement speed. Its Strong Attack allows Link to pick up and throw enemies, grass, Pots, bombable boulders, and even Bomb Flowers. It has a Lightning Elemental Attribute which allows Link to generate electricity during certain combos. Link can also pull Rocks from the ground and even briefly dig underground during one of his combos and can summon a gray stone obelisk (like the ones that can be picked up and thrown with the Golden Gauntlets in Ocarina of Time) to attack enemies with. When picking up Grass, Link can swing his Ball & Chain by using Regular Attack (B'' Button) or throw it by using Strong Attack (''Y Button). When picking up Pots, Link can smash it by using Regular Attack (B'' Button) or throw it by using Strong Attack (''Y Button). When picking up Bombable Boulders, Link can use it to bulldoze enemies then smash the Boulder with a punch (this is all part of a single attack sequence) by using Regular Attack (B'' Button) or throw it by using Strong Attack (''Y Button). When picking up a Bomb Flower, Link can roll it by using Regular Attack (B'' Button) or throw it using Strong Attack (''Y Button). However, it should be noted that the piles of Bombable Boulders which act as obstacles in The Armies of Ruin story scenario cannot be picked up using the Gauntlets Strong Attack. While some enemies can be easily picked up using the Gauntlets Strong Attack, some (like Darknuts & Moblins) require their Weak Point gauge be visible or Link must be in Focus Spirit in order to be able to pick them up and throw them. Due to their size, Giant Bosses are immune to being picked up. Link can even pick up enemy characters (playable characters encountered as enemies in various scenarios). Interestingly, the Level 3 Gauntlet the Power Gloves comes equipped with a Bow-Wow as its Ball and Chain. The 8-bit Gauntlet is the 8-Bit Raft. Weapon Levels *''Level 1'' - Silver Gauntlets *''Level 2'' - Golden Gauntlets *''Level 3'' - Power Gloves *''8-bit'' - 8-Bit Raft (Hyrule Warriors Legends) *''Level 4'' - Power Gloves + *''Level 4+'' - Burning Gloves Gauntlets *''Level 1'' - Silver Gauntlets *''Level 2'' - Golden Gauntlets *''Level 3'' - Power Gloves *''8-bit'' - 8-Bit Power Bracelets Ball and Chain *''Level 1'' - Ball and Chain *''Level 2'' - Spiked Golden Ball and Chain *''Level 3'' - Bow-Wow *''8-bit'' - 8-Bit Raft Strong Attack Objects *Grass *Pots *Bombable Boulders *Bomb Flowers Gallery Hyrule Warriors Gauntlets Silver Gauntlets (Level 1 Gauntlets).png|Silver Gauntlets & Ball and Chain, Link's Level 1 Gauntlets from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Gauntlets Golden Gauntlets (Level 2 Gauntlets).png|Golden Gauntlets & Golden Spiked Ball & Chain, Link's Level 2 Gauntlets from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Gauntlets Power Gloves & Bow-Wow.png|Power Gloves & Bow-Wow, Link's Level 3 Gauntlets from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Gauntlets 8-Bit Raft & 8-Bit Power Bracelets (8-bit Gauntlets).png|8-Bit Raft & 8-Bit Power Bracelets, Link's 8-bit Gauntlets from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Gauntlets Stone Obelisk (Model Render).png|Render of the Stone Obelisk model wielded by Link from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Classic Link Power Gauntlets Bomb Flower WVW69iap3qYWp4TTEi.jpg|Classic Link lifting a Bomb Flower with the Gauntlets' Strong Attack in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Classic Link Power Gauntlets Giant Boulder WVW69iappOULLEdm3A.jpg|Classic Link lifting a Bombable Boulder with the Gauntlets' Strong Attack in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Classic Link Power Gauntlets Boulder Bulldozer (Boulder Regular Attack) WVW69iapvjEvKNMIsi.jpg|Classic Link performing the bulldozer portion of the Boulder Regular Attack in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Classic Link Power Gauntlets Boulder Smashing Punch (Boulder Regular Attack) WVW69iaqg-cpVEmcyP.jpg|Classic Link performing the rock smashing punch portion of the Boulder Regular Attack in Hyrule Warriors Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Armwear